The Cold Flame
by tr1n1ty
Summary: What would you do if you're boyfriend was murdered? What would you do if you're boyfriend's murderer's friend came to tell you the truth of his passing? What if you started to fall in love with him?...Bad summary...i try...first fanfic! ...be gentle...Oh
1. Default Chapter

The Cold Flame

Chapter 1

A strawberry brown haired girl walked into a convenient store, flinging her long silky hair behind her shoulders. She walked up to the cash register and said., "Hello. I had pump 6."

"That'll be $17.89," the girl behind the desk said as the girl gave her the exact pricing. "Thank you have a nice day."

"You also," She said turning around and hitting the person behind her.

He was startled. He had seen her before but her beauty was...astounding. Little to no one came as close to her beauty.

"I'm sorry," She said smiling at the black haired man.

"It's ok," he answered, almost in a trance. As she left, he stared after her, only being torn away after the cashier had asked him why he was here.

"Oh sorry. I wanted to buy these," He answered and put down a bag of chips and two Cherry Cokes.

"Ok that'll be $7.56," the cashier replied getting handed a debit card. "May I see you license?"

He pulled out his wallet and got out the identification card, having a picture looking somewhat like himself. "Michael Fraser?" she asked him getting a nod.

She put his stuff in a bag and handed it and his debit card back. "Have a nice day, Mr. Fraser."

He nodded and walked out of the store and towards his black Mazda 6. He opened the door, careful not to hit the car next to him. "Idiots," he muttered under his breath glaring at the two people in the car next to him. He sat down in his black leather seats and closed his door behind him.

He ran his fingers through his dyed black hair and glanced into the mirror to take out the contacts he wore giving him fake blue eyes. His eyes were cold- black with a hint of brown. Maybe even some red if you looked deep enough into them. But by then you'd be under his spell.

He started his car, backed out of the spot and wait to get out of the gas station's parking lot. He opened one of the Cherry Coke's lids and quickly drank from it, carefully watching the street as cars went by awaiting a gap in their system. He spotted one and quickly pulled out into it.

After he stopped at the traffic light and turned onto another road, heading towards the sunset.

The girl got out of her pink metallic eclipse, brushing her hair behind her ears once again. "Adrian!"

A dog ran over to her, jumping up in her arms. It was a beautiful Golden Retriever, young and spunky. It licked her face, causing her to laugh. "Oh Adrian you are so silly!"

Adrian barked then jumped out of her hands, racing towards the house.

"Hold on Adrian! I have to get my key!" She rumbled through the keys on her key chain and found it. She stuck it into the keyhole and the door opened, admitting them into the neatness of the house.

She threw her book bag onto the couch in the room closest to the door she had entered through and walked into the kitchen in search of food. She saw a note on the kitchen table, which read:

_Hey Mimi- had to pick up a few things from the store. Should be home before dinner! Love ya! Vira_

She sighed. "Vira I never see you." She pet Adrian who was happily panting nest to her. "Adrian, she should bite some sense into my sister."

Adrian tilted his head slightly and barked. Mimi smiled. "You're so silly!" She bent down and kissed him before getting a bar of chocolate out of one of the cabinets.

The phone rang abruptly, causing Mimi to jump. She quickly picked it up after the second ring and answered, "Yes?"

"Mimi!"

"Vira!"

"I was just making sure you were home. Last time I called no one picked up and you're cell phone was turned off."

"Well that's because I had just gotten out of school and had to get gas."

"Oh well I should be home soon."

"And in the very unlikely chance that you wouldn't be?"

"Call my cellphone. If you don't get through there, I'm at Tommy's market."

Mimi scowled. "Is that why you went there? To see Tommy?"

"I am dating him."

"Fine. Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yup. Bye."

Mimi hung up the phone. "Why is she always like that Adrian? She's so stuck on this guy. Has been since she graduated." Adrian jumped up onto the chair next to her, begging. "Adrian you can't have any."

He whimpered.

Michael pulled to the side at Thicket's Hollow and got out of his car.

This part of the city he had just driven to wasn't the friendliest. The men glared at him from where they stood at the doorways of their houses. Michael ignored them walking into the apartment building up to the second level, knocking on one of the doors closest to the stairs.

The door slowly opened revealing a man about Michael's own age. "Tai. Where've you been?"

"I got something to eat and drink. I was hungry." Michael walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch.

"I have to say I was expecting you an hour earlier." He sat down next to Michael, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

"Agen I don't like the sun. You may. Just like everyone else out there does but I happen to not be a big fan of it."

"I've realized this over the past few years I've known you. Why?"

"Because I think it messes with my eyes." Michael looked at Agen, smiling. "Because I thought I saw Mimi at the gas station on 56."

"Now why wouldn't she be at that gas station?"

Michael shrugged and sighed. "She just seems to good for it. Too beautiful, too rich...too perfect."

"You still have that infatuation with her?" Agen laughed.

"If that's what you want to call it. I don't feel it's foolish as you do. Where's your sister?"

"She's here somewhere...probably in the shower or in the kitchen." Agen answered, looking around at the mess of his apartment.

"Tai you're over again?" A young girl walked into the room.

"Ascia-"

"Aspen."

"I'm never going to get your name right. I should just give up now and call you Miniature Agen."

She pushed her dyed maroon bangs behind her ears. "It's really not hard Tai. Aspen."

Michael shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you say Ascia."

"Why do you call me that?" She groaned and walked back into the kitchen.

"I think your sister's mad at me again," Michael said.

"Yeah well she always is mad at you for something. Either because of something you said or didn't say or some random reason." Agen looked at the clock across the room. "Crap I have to go work."

"You would." Michael groaned as his friend stood up and searched through his mess for his keys.

"Are you going to be sticking around or are you taking off?" Agen asked walking towards his door, only turning around to speak with Michael.

"I think I'll probably be going."

"Where to?"

"I haven't decided. I'll call you," he reassured to Agen.

"Later," Agen called after leaving his apartment.

Michael got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Does Mimi go to your school?"

Aspen cocked her eyebrow. "Yes. Are you trying to hit on one of the most popular girl in school?" She looked down at the Calculus book on the table and wrote down one of the problem that she had to solve.

Michael laughed at the accusation. "No. Nothing like that. I just find her absolutely _remarkable_ and _beautiful_. That's all."

"Yeah you and all the boys in my school. The craziest thing is, she's not stuck up at all. Or preppy for that matter. She may have a pink car but her attitude and clothing are far from being preppy."

"I know. I'll be leaving now."

Aspen looked up, "Oh fine leave me here all alone."

"Sorry I don't want your neighbors to be suspicious. I don't think they know that I'm your brother's best friend. They might think there's something between us." Michael smiled. "Good bye Aspen."

She smiled, realizing he had said his name correctly. "Good bye Michael."

"Tai is dead. He's been dead for a year, Jason. There's no way that Michael Fraser could be him, especially if he's _dead_. It doesn't make sense." The cashier said to the man pacing in front of her.

"Does the government have records on his death?" Jason asked.

"Is it worth hacking to try and find out?" The cashier asked, sounding quite uncertain.

"Try to Haven!" Jason sat down next to her as Haven hacked into the government's database.

"Crap someone's on my trail." Haven worked quickly, speeding through the records of people named 'Tai Kamiya.' She frowned. "There's no match. Does he go by anything else?"

"Umm... Maverian. Try Maverian Kamiya." Jason leaned towards the computer screen, in anticipation.

She quickly typed in the name and the file came up. "There's no updated information on him...since...a year ago. But...it doesn't say he's dead." Haven glanced at Jason. "I'm going to print it out. Someone's onto my trail." She hit print and the information printed. As soon as it was printed, she quickly turned off the computer. "What else does it say about him?"

"It still says he lives here. Shall we give him a visit and see if he still lives there?"

Haven smiled. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A knock woke Michael from his sleep. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and glanced at the clock. _6:30_. "Oh come on." He slowly got up, edging to the door.

Two people stood before him, one a male, tall, jock-built, the other a girl who had seemed so familiar. "Is Maverian Kamiya here?"

Michael's heart skipped a beat. "Maverian Kamiya? Who's that?"

The man frowned. "Did he move?"

"Kamiya...maybe. The Kamiyas did live here before I did. I don't know if there was a _Maverian_ among them." Michael asked without a second thought.

"He also went by Tai," The girl added.

"Even at that...there was a Kari, Satosha, Milsen and Shane. From what I remember of there was no 'Maverian' or 'Tai'. I'm sorry." Michael shrugged.

"Do you know where they moved to?"

"No. I have no idea. Why?"

"Oh we used to know a Maverian and he used to live here. We were just going to stop by and say hello. Thank you..." The male said before turning around and leaving with the girl.

The closed the door behind them lost in thoughts. "Oh shit," he said slowly, almost in shock. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Agen we have a problem."

Mimi sat down on her bed, her mind wandering back to the man at the gas station. "He's so familiar." She glanced at a picture beside her bed of a black haired boy and her, his arm around her. "Tai..." A tear ran down her face. "What would you think of me now?"

A cat jumped down from her dresser onto her lap. "Oh Keira... "The iromote cat purred sweetly at her owner, who pet her gently. "I miss him...that's why I haven't gone out with any one in the past year. And I'm not going to either. Not for a long time."

"Knock, knock," A girl called from outside her closed door.

Mimi wiped her eyes. "Come in."

A tall woman walked into her room, her short brown her falling into her face. "Are you ok?" She saw the picture in Mimi's hand and got worried.

Mimi nodded, another tear falling from her eyes. Vira walked over and put her arm around Mimi. "Are you sure?"

Mimi nodded again. "I just miss him so much..."

"You really liked him. I did too. You two were a perfect couple." Vira rubbed her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"I didn't _like_ him Vira, I _loved_ him. I still do. With all my heart...maybe that's why I've been so out of it for the past year..."

"Do you want some time to yourself?"

Mimi nodded. "Please..."

Vira nodded and said, "I'll bring your dinner up for you."

Mimi shook her head. "You don't have to. I'm not hungry."

Vira nodded uncertainly before leaving the room.

Mimi bit her lip, hugging her pillow as tears streamed down her face.

Michael leaned against his car, looking up at Mimi's window, aware of how she was feeling. He may have been across the street but he could feel her pain. He looked down at the bitumen below his feet, scuffing them across it.

A shadow moved in the bedroom, towards the window, looking out towards him. He glanced up then quickly dropped his keys, the excuse he needed for not being seen by this girl.

When he looked back up at the room, the lights were off and the door was closing. Michael stared in wonder only for a moment before entering his car once again. "She doesn't need to know yet. She just...doesn't need to know," Michael reassured himself clubbing his head on the back of the seat hard. "But...she deserves to know..." He shook his head before driving off.

Mimi lay down on the couch, closing her eyes. Vira had fallen asleep and had her door locked. This was one of the only places Mimi found peace. She closed her eyes as a feeling of being watched rushed over her. She turned onto her side, uneasily, despising the feeling.

After a moment the feeling passed and she relaxed, returning to her original position.

She sighed and opened her eyes after not being able to sleep. She jumped and stumbled to her feet, away from the man on the other side of the couch. "W-who are you? W-what do you want?"

The man sighed and turned on the light revealing the man she had seen at the gas station. "I just want to talk."

Mimi shook her head. "No!" She started to run but he grabbed her arm as if expecting her to do as she had.

"Mimi, please. You'll understand if you listen to me."

She looked into his eyes. "I'll understand about what?"

"My name is Michael Fraser. I was with the man who killed your boyfriend." Michael said, painfully.

Tear came to Mimi 's eyes and she slapped him hard across the face. "You were with the man who killed the one I _loved_? You should've died in his place!"

Michael stood there, somewhat dazed. He finally found his voice and said unwaveringly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"What could you possibly do to me that would even come to close to the pain I was in a year ago?" Mimi asked, hate easily recognizable in her voice.

Fed up, Michael pulled a gun out of his belt and held it to her head. "He wouldn't want you dead. Come with me, Mimi. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Mimi quickly heard the honesty in his voice and calmed down enough to have somewhat of a normal conversation with a gun pointed to her head. "Fine. Not here. I don't want my sister to freak out."

Michael lowered the gun. "Can I trust you?"

"I don't know. Can I trust you?" Mimi got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing on it.

"It'd be easier if you could." Tai gazed over her shoulder, examining what she had written.

"Relax. I told her I went out to get my mind off of Tai. She knows I do that a lot." Mimi pushed past him and grabbed her shoes.

Michael watched her, transfixed. Realizing he still had his gun out, he quickly put it away. "Coming?" Mimi asked standing up and walking towards the front door.

"We can't leave your car here." Michael walked with her outside, closing the door behind him quietly.

"We aren't taking my car?" Mimi stared at him in disbelief.

"No. I don't think it'd be good for my reputation to be seen in a pink eclipse, no offense. Is there any where you can leave it until I bring you back so Vira doesn't think something's up."

"Or I could just be on a walk." Mimi pointed out. Michael shrugged and pointed at his car he had moved only a house up.

"That's my car."

"Its really nice," Mimi heard the bitterness in her own voice.

Michael opened the passenger side of the car for her with a charming smile. Mimi stared at him as she quickly got into her car. He asked her, "Can I trust you not to lock me out of the car or to not run away?"

She nodded. "Of course. It wouldn't do me any good to lock the car. You have the keys."

He shut the door behind him then walked over to the driver's side. "Loosen up. Its not like I plan to rape you." Michael glanced over at her, seeing see was looking rather nervous.

She glanced at him, noting that he was serious and sighed. "Its just I haven't been in a car with another man since...since I was with Tai."

"You mean you aren't going out with anyone?" Michael started the car and drove out of the neighborhood.

"No. I was really in love with Tai. And I refuse to go out with anyone. I made that promise on his grave. I'm not breaking it." She stared out the window at the fast passing scenery.

Michael silently stared at her, uneasily. "And if I told you he wasn't dead, how would you react?"

Mimi eyed him. "Are you trying to say that the body that they identified as his wasn't his at all?"

Michael looked ahead and shrugged. "What would you do?" he persisted.

"I don't know. I'd hunt him down and tell him how angry I was at him and go into how much pain he's put me through for the past year and how much I loved him..."

Michael nodded silently.

"How'd you know my sister's name?" She looked ahead and she realized that they were headed towards the countryside and not the city. "And where are we going?"

"First of all, you need to hear my story to understand how I know your sister. Second of all, we're going to the only place most likely not have a lot of people there."

"And that is?"

"Thicket's Lake of course. It's a Friday night and you know everyone else goes to Newberry Lake. If anyone else is there then I'll take you to the second place that would have the least amount of people."

Mimi nodded and slumped down in her seat, staring out the window once again.

They arrived there after about ten more minutes of silence. Michael said to her, "Stay in the car. Please."

She nodded and watched him start on the path around the lake. "Why is he so familiar to me?"

He returned soon after, opening her door. "We have to be careful. If Jason or Haven are around-"

"Who?"

"The people that hired Timothy McGee to kill Tai. If they're around...we have to go quickly. I don't want you to get involved with this whole thing between us."

Mimi walked ahead of him at first but he caught up and led her to the far side of the lake. He grabbed her hand, making her heart skip a beat and made her sit down on the bench closest to the woods. He sat down next to her. "Do you want every little detail or just the fine points?"

Mimi shrugged. "Umm the fine points for now."

"Fine. As you know, it all happened under the bridge at East Port. Tim was...raving about his whole plan to kill him. And he was even more psyched that he was getting paid for it. He had always been so...so amazed that you had gone out with Tai instead of himself so he, I suppose had every right to be psyched."

Footsteps were heard heading towards them and Michael pushed Mimi down leaning on top of her. "Hey what are you doing?" Mimi asked trying to push him off of her.

Michael grabbed her arms. "Chill out. Act natural."

Mimi scowled. "I don't call this natural," she said sounding more annoyed than she had earlier.

"Then you need to get out more often sweety," Michael said before laughing at her and kissing her softly.

Mimi blushed, still annoyed at the man who had her pinned to the bench.

The coupled walked by, laughing gaily. Michael shifted his head so her face wouldn't be apparently and smiled slightly at her.

After the footsteps faded, Michael sat up again, lending his hand to Mimi who also sat up. "I'm sorry. Its just...I don't want you involved with me and... "

"I know. You told me. I just want to hear the story. After that I never want to see you again." Mimi answered truthfully.

Michael nodded, not letting the sentence get to him. "Of course. We had him meet there, saying we were only there to talk. Nothing happened for a while. That is, until the mention of you changed both of their moods." Mimi looked down at her feet. "Tai pulled the gun out first, yelling angrily at Tim to leave you out of the subject, but Tim persist. The idiot that he was, he called you a slut, breaking Tai easily. He fired the first shot, skimming my neck. That's when Tim acted, firing off a round of bullets into his chest."

Mimi covered her mouth, tears running down her face. Michael sighed and slumped down in the bench. "I'm sorry. I can take you home now." Michael got up but Mimi grabbed his arm and made him sit down.

Mimi sniffed. "Why was Tim hired to kill Tai?"

Michael frowned. "Tai knew a bad crowd to say the least part."

"Who did he know that could have considered him to be in bad company?" Mimi asked angrily, tightening her grip on Michael's arm.

"Would you believe me if I said he knew a bunch of vampires?"

Mimi stared at him, eyes wide as if he had just told a joke. "No. No. There is no way. Vampires don't exist. They can't. They just...no. They can't exist."

Michael cocked and eyebrow. "Are you sure? What other reason would there people bounty over Tai's death? "

Mimi didn't answer but sat there, eyes still wide and mouth open. Michael took her arm and pulled her up. "I have to take you home."

Mimi pulled away from him, eyeing him angrily. "I'll walk."

Michael shook his head. "Don't you understand? If anyone who I'm an enemy with saw you with me, you're in danger. And like I said earlier I don't need you involved with me."

"Then you're in one hell of a predicament then because if they had seen me with you then they're going to be watching us when you drop me off as well meaning they know exactly where I live," Mimi snapped back.

"And you think if you walk home it will be any better?"

Mimi didn't answer but started walking ahead of him, still trying to let herself believe that there was no such thing as vampires. Michael was crazy. Once she had gotten to Michael's car, she stopped against her will, hating herself for actually going with the man. He was just playing tricks on her There was no such thing as vampires.

Michael walked around to his side of the car, unlocking it firs then unlocking hers. They silently got into the car, the silence still lingering once they were heading towards her house.

Mimi yawned and leaned her head on the window. "Don't fall asleep. You're sister is awake and I don't think she'd take it to well if I had to carry you inside. Don't you agree?"

Mimi looked at him, once again confused. "How do you know sister is awake?"  
Michael shrugged and smiled. "Oh no I was just guessing. I could be wrong though. But are you willing to risk that? I'm not particularly fond of the idea of having to make up a story about why I was with you in the first place. She knows you aren't dating anyone, correct?"

"Yes. She's knows that I've been refusing to since-"

"Ok that's all I needed to know," Michael interrupted.

Mimi forced herself to sit up. "You still haven't told me how you know her."

Michael laughed. "Oh yes I forgot about that. Her boyfriend always tells me about her."

"Tommy?" Mimi spat the word out in disgust. "I've never liked him. How do you know him?"

"That is none of your business. You sure do ask a lot of questions." Michael turned onto her street and pulled the car over. "I guess I will be seeing you."

"Probably not," Mimi answered getting out of the car. "Goodbye Michael."

"Goodbye Mimi," He replied, smiling at her as she closed the door.

Mimi shivered as Michael pulled away. The night had gotten colder than it had been earlier. A gust of wind made it worse. She folded her arms and quickly walked towards her house, her mind wandering from the subject of Tai to the subject of this mysterious boy named Michael and his 'vampires'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vira brushed her hair then glanced at the clock. _10:47._ "Where are you Mimi?"

She stood up and walked towards her bay window overlooking the neighborhood. A girl was walking towards this house and a car was driving past. "About time," She muttered, walking out of her room and towards the stairs.

The door opened and Mimi walked in. "Where have you been?"

Mimi looked at her, surprised. "You're awake? I left a note on the table for you. Did you think to look there?"

Vira walked past her sister and into the kitchen. She immediately spotted the note and read it. "Ok. That does make sense."

"How long have you been gone?"

"What time is it?" Mimi had walked into the kitchen with her and sat down at her designated spot at the table.

"10:50 or so. Where's your watch?" Vira sat across from her, staring at the girl.

"I've been gone for about an hour or more. As for my watch, I didn't put it on and there is no reason to yell at me for it." Mimi slumped down in her chair hearing herself say how long she was gone.

"Oh and why not? Don't you always have it on?"

"Well I was trying to fall asleep and couldn't, so I decided to go for a walk. I don't sleep n my watch. What's the point? I have a clock in my room." Mimi yawned and stood up. "Goodnight Vira."

"Goodnight Mimi." Vira watched her exit the room and shook her head. "What a strange girl."

Mimi walked into her room, closing her door behind her, walked over to her laptop and turned it on. She sat down at her desk, turning on the lamp next to the laptop. "He has to be lying. Vampires don't exist and even if they do Tai wouldn't be friends with any of them."

The computer loaded soon after. She clicked on the Internet Explorer icon, opening a window and loading to her Google homepage. She typed in 'Vampire' and after clicking the Search button results came up.

She clicked on a link to a page with Vampire myths and traits and that page quickly loaded, allowing her to read some of the many myths of vampires.

Her search continued well after reading that page. She was now on a site that claimed to have modern evidence that vampires existed.

"Very reasonable, yet very unbelievable at the exact same time," Mimi muttered saving the page under her favorites. After a few more searches, sleep haunted her and Mimi's eyelids fell, bringing her into a deep sleep.

Michael paced his room, his music blocking out any noise from outside or from his roommates. Sleep didn't engulf him. It didn't until 6. _What am I going to do about Haven and Jason? _

"And of course she didn't believe me," Michael muttered halfway in disgust.

The thought of her not trusting him made him sick. Normally the thought would please him, want to urge them to continue to believe that he truly was evil and untrustworthy. Yet with her it was different for so many different reasons. He had expected her to look past his alias and see the real him right away. Yet she hadn't.

"Is it possible that she's _that_ convinced that I was murdered?" He stopped pacing when he had reached his dresser, pounding his fist down on it in one simple blow.

Window blew in from where his opened window was, causing his blinds to move unsteadily and out of tune. Michael glanced towards the window and groaned. "Get out Agen."

Agen appeared behind him, smiling lightly. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you get to talk to her?"

"Of course. That's what's wrong with me, not mentioning a long list of things I've skipped over." Michael sat down on his bed masked with an expressionless face.

"She didn't believe you?" Agen stood patiently next to him, expecting an answer that Michael hadn't gave quite fast enough. "Or is it that she did and she rejected you for it?"

Michael glared at him, restraining himself from pummeling the man into the house next door. "She didn't believe, therefore she had no chance to reject me I suppose if you look at it in one way."

"That doesn't seem to be much like her. She would normally believe whatever she heard." Agen rubbed his chin.

"Glad you're so concerned." Michael leaned backwards and stared up at his dark ceiling

"She's in denial, that's all. She just doesn't want to admit it to herself that you're still alive after living with the belief that you're dead."

Michael didn't answer but sat up. Agen glanced out the window and smiled. "I think I'll be leaving."

"As do I," Michael replied as Agen disappeared from his view. He turned off his stereo before disappearing from his apartment to reappear in a familiar room.

A girl sat at her desk, her head resting on her folded arms. Michael walked up to Mimi and brushed the hair out of her face. He saw the windows on the computer and smiled. "Silly girl."

Keira jumped onto the desk and hissed at him. "Keira it's me," Michael whispered petting her behind her ears. "Keeping her in line, I hope."

Keira purred and climbed up onto Michael's shoulders, wrapping her tail around his neck. Michael pet her again then walked over to Mimi's bed, pulling the covers down. "Keira, down."

Keira pounced off of his shoulders and onto the red bed below her. Michael picked up the sleeping girl and lay her on the bed. "Sleep..." He pulled the covers over her and kissed her lightly.

He then turned his attention to her laptop. He sat down at the desk, typing in a few keywords in the search engine. The results came up and he clicked on one of the figures.

He took out an envelope and wrote an address down on the front of it. He then pulled out another piece of paper and he then wrote down a quick note, neatly placing it into the envelope and onto the laptop's keyboard.

Mimi woke up and glanced at her clock _8:38_. She groaned and turned onto her side, looking at her laptop. An object on her laptop caught her eye. She sat up and examined it once again, making sure it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her.

She slowly got up, stretching her arms and cracking her neck. Walking over to the laptop, she recognized it to be an envelope. She sat down at the desk, picking the object and reading the handwriting on the envelope.

"Who could have...there's no way anyone could've been in here when I was asleep...but then again didn't I fall asleep at my desk?" Mimi sat down, flustered, at her desk. "I suppose I should read it though..."

She opened the envelope and took out the paper. After unfolding it, she read it once, then over again, surprised.

_You didn't believe me, but that's not something I didn't expect would happen. The site that is up on your laptop might make you believe me more if it is at all possible at this point. Or it might just convince you that I'm lying and that I'm completely out of my mind. Either way, I am truly sorry. Don't contact me back. Instead, visit the subway at 4:30. –Michael_

Mimi gaped at the letter in hand and laid it down on top of her desk with the envelope. She touched her mouse and the laptop awoke out of its standby mood. She groaned. 'The least he could've done was turn off my computer. Jerk."

"Mimi? Are you awake?" Vira knocked on the door outside of her room.

"Yes I'm awake," Mimi replied in an exasperated tone. "What do you need, oh lovely sister of mine?"

"Your lovely sister would like to know what you would like for breakfast." Vira's annoyance rivaled Mimi's.

Mimi sighed but hesitated to answer, choosing her words wisely as to not make Vira any angrier. "At this moment, I'm not that hungry. Can you take a rain-check for that order?"

Vira laughed slightly. "Yeah I can. Thanks Mimi." Vira's voice faded as she walked away from the room.

Mimi sighed, turning back around to the glowing screen before her.

At about 4, Mimi got to the subway station, sitting down near the ticket booth, which gave her an easy visual to the entrance of the station. She glanced at her watch, growing tired of sitting when twenty minutes had passed and had not seen him. She stood up and saw the cashier from the other day walk by. _Well isn't that a little strange..._

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the subway. She panicked and tried to withdraw from whoever had. "Get off me!"

Once outside the subway, the man let go of her. "I'm sorry," Mimi recognized it to have been Michael. "Haven saw you with me last night. We can't stay here. I suggest we take my car so they don't recognize yours." He brought her to his car, a few spaces from her own.

"Can you a least get my wallet out of my car?" Mimi asked throwing him her keys.

Michael nodded and unlocked his own care for her to get in before heading to hers. He came back and handed her the wallet.

"You look tired." Mimi said, breaking the silence once they had pulled out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.

"I just woke up." Michael muttered looking in his rear view window.

"What time did you go to sleep?" Mimi stared at him.

"5:30." Michael answered honestly.

"You know you missed like the whole day."

Michael stared at her, frowning. "That's the point."

Mimi's eyes widened and she looked away. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a friend's house."

After a moment of silence had passed again, Mimi looked at him again. "He's not dead is he?"

Michael looked at her, an amused smile spread across his face. "What gives you that idea?"

"Where is he?"

He looked at her, giving a slight smile.


End file.
